User talk:MarvinSuggs
Main page Hello. Can you please make this page be the featured article on the main page, and can you also help me display news. I want the cover of Battlefield to go with the news about it. Please, please, please. Tardis1963 04:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) How do you put infoboxes under each other? Tardis1963 06:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Do you want the main page to look like the IA wiki's main page, in color and layout? I'll play around on the main page for you, and you can tell me what you think and I can change it accordingly. I don't know how to get two infoboxes directly under each other, i'll look around and see how to fix it. — Mary (talk) 14:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know where to find the cover of Battlefield. If you find it for me, I will put it up. Do you want it in the news section, or as the featured media? — Mary (talk) 15:01, 25 October 2008 (UTC) It's OK with the infoboxes, I found out how. (you use ) I have already uploaded the cover of Battlefield to the DWCW. Just go to file list in special pages. Where do you think would look better? I think put it in the news section, but if that looks bad, put it as the featured media. I've made a logo, hope you like it. I've also played around with the menu on the left. What else should I add to that? Tardis1963 21:19, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :What else do you want to show off, or what else do you think other people would be interested in? On the IAW there are links to the really important things (movies, tv shows, ect.) what is important on this wiki? What else do you want done on the main page? I can change the color of the header boxes if you want, or add more links. Great logo! Better than what I could have done. — Mary (talk) 00:08, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Could you put a link to the "Doctor Who DVD's" category page on the main page. Eventually there will be a "Doctor Who VHS's", "Doctor Who Books" etc. category pages eventually, which could be done like the tv shows are done on the IAW. Can you set it up so that it is easy for me to enter news and pictures. Also, could you make it have links to the newest pages, and the to most visited pages. PS. What do you think of my About page? Tardis1963 03:22, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Where on the page do you want those links? I was thinking a seperate section on the top of the page, below the number of articles. Some thing that looks like: :I can change the color if you want, change the content, ect. I don't know how to make it easier to change the sections on the main page I'm sorry. — Mary (talk) 17:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) That box is great. Could you put that on the main page and also add "magazines", "CD's", and "toys". Tardis1963 19:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing! Is the color okay? I can always change it. The color is a bit boring, could you change it to a light blue? Tardis1963 19:22, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok! Could you please look at my user page? I was messing around with what the main page could look like. I'll change the box color right away! — Mary (talk) 19:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) That's really good. What I might do sometime is a "recent releases" section like the "recent adventures" area on the Doctor Who wiki (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki). I will copy it from that page so there is no need to worry about making one. Tardis1963 19:32, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I deleted that talk page. Isn't it great to be an admin. Tardis1963 21:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :It is great to be an admin! Speaking of admins, would you like to become one on the IAW? I don't think Connor would have a problem with that. — Mary (talk) 22:23, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I'd love that! Tardis1963 06:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Forumheader? How come this page is in the "Doctor Who DVD's" category? Tardis1963 07:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for passing by Hi. Thanks for appreciating the DWCW. I'm sure things will pick up again at the IAW. It's OK that you haven't helped out recently, I don't really need much help. Tardis1963 06:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) New main page What do you think of my new main page? I spent nearly 5 hours getting to how I wanted. I've also changed to colours in the infoboxes. Tardis1963 06:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :It looks awesome! You did a really great job! I'm really impressed. — Mary (talk) 23:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I'm unsure about the colours. Do they look good? Tardis1963 04:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :The colors look great!! If you changed the skin the colors would need to change, but with the current skin they are a perfect match! — Mary (talk) 05:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Also - I applied for a wikia spotlight and have been put on the list, so keep an eye out. Tardis1963 06:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC)